Alienated
by Lakeshine
Summary: What if when the bomb exploded Superman and the Kroloteans weren't the only ones who didn't make it out?
1. Sky High

**I have wanted to write this since Alienated came out and more so when it was confirmed that Kaldur was good! But well. it was pushed to the side until now so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~...Young Justice is not mine...**

**Sky High**

**Nightwing's POV**

"Kaldur" I say stepping out of the shadows.

"Just you and me old friend" Kaldur says turning to face me, keeping up the act just in case.

"NO!" Conner yells sliding down from yet another tunnel. "It's a regular reunion special" the Kryptonian clone growls, getting in a fighting position. _Crap this was not part of the plan._Kaldur straightens letting the water splash to the floor giving me a look. We would have to improvise.

"Fine, you can take me down, or you can save everyone from this bomb" He says gesturing to an unnoticed object on the wall. _Also not part of the plan._"I am told the yield is quite impressive" he informs us, letting me know that it was not a fake. Conner naturally lets his anger overcome him and charges the 'traitor', but Kal easily takes him down and electrocutes him, just enough to get him out of the way as I run over. "You have two minutes" Kal says giving me a sad look before releasing Superboy and diving into the small pond. I help Superboy up and run over to the bomb inspecting it.

"They're getting away!" Cassie yells through the com-link.

"We'll stop them" La'gaan growls, anger clear in his voice.

"Negative!" I order "We have a bomb down here, alien tech, I'm not sure if I can disarm it."

"I'll get it out" Conner offers but I hold up my hand stopping him. If it was that easy Kaldur would have let me know somehow.

"No it might have pressure, or motion sensors" I tell him before speaking back into my com "All squads evacuate to Bio-ship. Now!" I order turning back to the bomb, studying it.

"Nightwing let's go!" Conner says turning towards the tunnels.

"I'll come in a second but I have to try to disarm it! Otherwise the Kroloteans will die!" I respond.

"But..."

"No buts! Get out I'll follow as soon as I can if I can't disable it!" I order.

"Night..."

"That's an order!" I snap. He nods and races out and I study the bomb trying to find away to stop it but can't come up with anything.

"Nightwing where are you?" Comes Tim's voice from the com.

"I'm on my way Robin I was trying to disarm the bomb but I can't, is everyone out?" I ask.

"Everyone but you and Superman" Barbra replies, slight worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Batgirl I'll..." I start to say when suddenly the tunnels in front of me explode. I cover my face to protect it from the rubble as I'm thrown back.

"Nightwing, Nightwing report!" Bruce orders no nonsense.

"Don't worry Bats I'm fine" I say lowering my arms as the dust clears. "Or not..." I mutter as I see the explosions had cut off my escape route.

"What's the problem?" Tim's voice says again, worry filling it.

"Tunnels have collapsed I'm going have to find another way out. You guys need to take off" I order turning trying to think of a way to survive this.

"No way! We are not leaving without you!" Barbra's panicked voice assaults my ears.

"Babs I'll be fine, Miss M. take off now!" I order removing my earpiece and tossing it to the side as screaming fills it. "_Please M'Gann I'll be fine"_I think telepathically hoping the Martian girl would hear me.

_"Be careful Nightwing, I don't want to lose another teammate"_She replies. I sigh in relief knowing she was going to get everyone else out of there. I then turn back to the task at hand, getting myself out. I spot the pool of water that Kaldur had used to escape and smirk. _Duh._I pull out my rebreather and dive in, swimming away strongly. Hopefully I could get far enough away in however much time was left. I reach the open sea and continue to swim, quickly glancing back at the island. I feel a tremor in the water and a bright yellow light engulfs the island spreading outwards. _Shit._ I try to swim but the light advances much to quick and throws me out of the water and into the sky, reaching upwards more and more before racing back towards the water. The rebreather is knocked from my mouth as I fall and I crash into the water hard, driving the breath from my body. I begin to sink down, eyes closing, and my world fades to blackness.

**Okay I do plan on at least one more chapter but before I write it I want to ask a question Would you guys rather have Kaldur find Nightwing or the Team? If Kaldur finds him this will go on longer and veer much farther from canon and if the Team finds him it will be much shorter and I'm not sure what else... if you vote for the second option I may still do the first, I don't really know... anyway please, please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Lost

**Kaldur finding Nightwing won by a totally whelming amount! So here it is! Shout outs to waveslover, swifty13izme, Jedi a grayson, Luckyreader2000, Son of Erebus god of Shodows (thanks so much!), Bobby Corwen (welcome back :) ), Brightpath2, minichurros123, SilverNightfall, Nightingale, Swinging Robin, Guest, Jade, random obsession, and guest that reads! Special thanks to Sairey13 to helping me out with some of the plot through a random PM conversation!**

**Disclaimer~ look at chapter 1**

**Lost**

**Kaldur's POV**

I look back at Malina island as it goes up in smoke. I did that, I was responsible for any deaths, hopefully everyone made it out safely. I see the Bio-ship speed safely away and allow a small sigh of relief. Then the ship doubles back. _No they left someone behind._

"Turn the ship around and enter the water, we must look for any survivors" I order without thinking. I had to make sure everyone was okay.

"But sir that doesn't make any sense" one of my men comment. He was right, but I couldn't say that, no I had to think of an excuse, fast.

"If there are any survivors we don't want the enemy to find them first" I reply my voice cold, uncaring. The man nods, seeing reason, and we turn around reentering the ocean. I quickly look around hoping not to see anyone. My hopes are dashed as a see a black form sinking, leaving a trail of red behind along with bubbles. I swim over immediately and spot one of my oldest friends, unconscious and seriously hurt. I swim over and I can tell he was going to run out of air soon. I had to act fast if I wanted to save him. I grip his arm and swim towards the ship as fast as I can and quickly pull him in and my soldiers swim into the hatch behind me. The water drains and Nightwing gasps for air but doesn't wake and I drag him into the ship.

"Sir why did you save him? Do you still harbor feeling for your old team?" the same annoying soldier from before asks.

"Our partner may be interested in him. After all he is a distinguished hero without powers." I reply smoothly looking down at Nightwing. _I am sorry my friend it was necessary, I will try to contact Wally and Artemis as soon as I can. _"Now if there are no farther questions," I glare at the curious soldier who shrinks back "we need to get back to my father and report the mission's success, and the prize" I say dropping Nightwing to the ground unceremoniously to stay in character. Two of my men move forward instantly and tie him up removing his weapons tossing them back out to sea and we rise in the air. I look back at the smoking island and guilt fills me. _All my fault...-_

**Miss. Martian's POV**

"No way! We are not leaving without you!" Batgirl yells into the communicator. I couldn't blame her, I didn't want to leave Nightwing behind either, unlike Superman he wasn't nearly indestructible.

"Babs I'll be fine, Miss M. take off now!" Nightwing replies. I can see the rest of the team beginning to panic and they were clearly in shock. We all begin to voice our disapproval, Leagur's included, but I can tell Nightwing was no longer listening. "_Please M'Gann I'll be fine" _his voice sounds in my head. I can hear the desperation, he was practically begging me. I knew there was no way he would ever forgive me if I stayed and risked the rest of the Team's safety for him.

"Be careful Nightwing, I don't want to lose another teammate"

I reply thinking back to the deaths of Tula and the second Robin, Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, and Rocket leaving, and the betrayal of Kaldur. I lift the ship up, leaving the island behind.

"M'gann what are you doing?! We can't just leave Nightwing and Superman!" Conner says turning to yell at me as everyone else continues to yell at the missing Bat,.

"I'm following orders. Nightwing doesn't want to risk all of our lives for him" I respond, trying to sound strong. It hurt to leave my 'little brother' behind.

"No! we can't leave him! Nightwing!" Robin screams dashing to the back of the Bio-ship. Batgril grabs his arm and stops giving him a serius look. I felt bad, I knew that the Bats were close, but after the death of the second Robin they became even closer. Batgirl leads Robin to some of the seats near the front and they sit down, automatically getting strapped in. I notice Robin taking deep breaths trying to calm himself as the rest of the heros take seats. Everyone but Conner and Aquaman are seated and I urge the Bio- Ship to greater speeds, pushing her to her max. Milena Island was going to explode soon. As if on que a force slams into the back of the ship, causing us to lurch forward and the two standing to fall over.

"_Come on old girl" _I urge as the light engulfs us. I pull up and we manage to break free and soar away from the waves and into the sky. I let loose a sigh of relief, we were alive, but what about Nightwing and Superman. I instantly turn the ship around and gaze at horror at what used to be Milena Island. _"Why Kaldur?" _I scan the water, everyone else doing the same, looking for our missing comrades.

"I see someone!" Wondergirl cries pointing at a floating object. I bring the ship alongside it and Aquaman dives in pulling the shape over to us. It was Superman. The Alantean passes of the Kyptonian to Conner who pulls him up.

"He's alive" Wonder Woman says with a sigh of relief .

"Good. Wonder Woman, Superboy stay with him, Martian Manhunter search for Nightwing from the sky in the Bio- ship, Wondergirl do the same outside the ship. Everyone else we are searching the water, communicate through the mental link." Batman orders appearing from behind me. I nod and set up the link as he and the other two Bats put in re- breathers from their belts and dive in. the two Atlanteans follow, with cassie taking of after them. I glance at Conner and he nods to me, we were the only two left here from the original team not including Nightwing, I allow myself to grow gills and I dive in the the water, morphing a tail for myself. I swim around looking for Nightwing. _"Where are you Nightwing, you said you would be okay..."_

_"I... found something"_ Robin stutters _"You guys need to get here, fast"_

**Okay chapter 2 done... I'm sorry if kaldur's POV was... well bad... I really didn't like it much hopefully you guys thought it was ok... anyway if Timmy is OOC thats because he like never talks on YJ so yeah... Wow I just remembered I have to add the rest of the team *groans* so many characters! Anyway please review so I can get inspration and get off my lazy butt**

**REVIEW**

L**akeshine**


	3. Valuable

**So I've been thinking about this fic alot lately and it looks like its going to veer from canon, FAR from canon, so if you guys don't like that I will consider writing another one where it doesn't veer nearly as far but this one well, it's very very different. And this was hard to write that why it took so long****... sorry** and I despise this particular Tim's POV hopefully if I use him again later in the fic it will be better... Anyway shout outs to

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice is still not mine**

**Valuable **

**Robin's POV**

_I... found something" _I stutter _"You guys need to get here, fast" _

_"We are on our way Robin" _Bruce's voice replies and I nod despite the fact they couldn't see me. I swim down to the black object, hoping I was wrong, but knowing in my gut I was right. I pick up the object confirming what it was, it was Dick's black utility belt. I cast my gaze around more spotting two more black objects on the sea floor. I swim towards them to see both of Nightwing's eskrima sticks. Despair fills me, someone, the former Aqualad most likely, had my brother and I had no clue about his condition. I clench the objects in my fists tightly.

"_Please tell me those are not what I think they are" _comes Barbra's voice and I see her swimming towards me from my left, Miss Martian and La'gaan in her wake. From my right Bruce and Aquaman swim towards me, stopping and treading water as they stare at the objects in my hands.

"_They are" _I respond turning to give her a better look. Her fists clench in anger and she swims forward taking one of the weapons from my hand as f seeing the proof wasn't enough,she had to feel it.

_"What is it?" _Cassie asks nervously "_Did you guys find Nightwing?" _

"_No but we may be able to find out who took him" _I growl glaring at the weapon in my hands. Whoever took my brother from me would pay, he was one of the only ones I had left.

**Nightwing's POV**

I groan as I come to, my body aching with pain. I crack open my eyes to take in the situation, it looked like I was in a Manta Flyer, my hands bound tight behind me. I can just barely spot Kaldur's form at the head of the ship, most of his soldiers beside him the others guarding me. _ Definitely not part of the plan. _I take a calming breath,trying to disguise the fact that I was awake and carefully check out my injures, assessing the damage. From the pain radiating from most my left side I could tell my left arm and leg were shattered, most likely from my not so gracefully dive into the sea. _Well I won't be going anywhere soon that's for sure. _There were numerous cuts and tears in my suit, the skin underneath showing the actually cuts and some remnants of blood, not washed away by the water. Next I try out my restraints, wincing as I tear the skin on my wrists and blood soaks my hands thanks to the tightness of the ropes.

"He is awake" one of the soldiers point out, standing beside me.

"Good because we are approaching out destination" Kaldur responds, giving me a quick look. I give an almost imperceptible nod to let him know I was fine. He doesn't seem to buy it. I feel the altitude drop, my ears popping, and I feel a slight shake as the ship submerges. Two of the soldiers guarding me grip my arms and pull me too my feet. It takes all of my self-control not to scream out as they grab my hurt arm, none to gently, and again when my leg touches the ground, the two men holding me up. "You take control" Kaldur orders one of the men near him, who does as instructed without a word. He walks over to me and draws one of his water bearers forming it into a sword and pointing it at my throat. "I do not want any trouble" he growls threateningly, a slight glimmer of apology and worry in his eyes hardly discernible even to me, one of his practical brothers.

"Yeah because I'm going to cause trouble under water, badly injured, and greatly outnumbered" I scoff " What do you think I am stupid?" I ask staying in character.

"Quite frankly yes _Nightwing _otherwise you wouldn't have gotten in this situation trying to save the lives of those worthless Kroloteans" Kaldur replies pressing the tip to my throat.

"Yeah well _Kaldur _there was a time you would have done the same" I reply, sorry for the hurt my words could cause. I would try and apologize later, if there _was _a later. "And weren't the Kroloteans you're partner?"

"No they are not but you will meet _our Partner _soon enough." Kaldur says. My mind reels with this new information, maybe this was what Kal had been trying to tell us. He then turns to one of his other men."You," he orders "fetch a collar we don't want to take any risks with this one despite his lack of powers" the man rushes off and soon returns with an inhibitor collar. He hands it to Kaldur who fiddles with it, putting away his water bearer. He then fastens the device around my neck and I can't hold back a mocking laugh.

"Sorry no superpowers for your collar to turn off" I say wondering why he bothered to waste his time.

"Oh trust me _old friend _I know that. I am using this collar for its... _other merits" _Kaldur says. I feel my curiosity perk and I open my mouth to ask but we arrive at the Manta- Sub docking. " You might want to hold you're breath" Kaldur says. Before I can ask why I'm pulled forward and into the airlock on the Manta-Sub. I'm doused with sea water, forced to hold my breath, as the water was drained leaving me dripping wet and breathless. Before I can recover I'm pulled forward again and dragged painfully through hallways until we arrive at what appeared to be Black Manta's his self's private eating quarters. The criminal was helmetless, said helmet resting on a gold bust, and was calming eating what appeared to be his dinner.

" Ah Kaldur'ahm I assume you're mission was a success and what's this? I assume you have a good reason for bring this _hero_ aboard." Manta says putting down his fork and knife and waving away his men. The two holding me, release me and I struggle to stay standing, yelping in pain as one of them kicks my leg making me fall to the ground, before closing the door behind him leaving me alone with the two Manta's.

"Yes Father I brought him here because he is valuable I thought perhaps our partner may want him. After all he is a distinguishable hero with no powers perhaps they would like to experiment on him." Kaldur says giving me a quick apologetic glance as I try to stand. " He could also make good ransom or bait and he is close to much of the League, who knows what secrets we could get out of him" Kaldur says. Manta looks thoughtful before nodding.

"Good work Kaldur'ahm, escort him to one of the cells while I think this over" Manta orders. Kaldur gives him a dip of the head and pulls me to my feet, grabbing my good arm.

"Yes Father" Kal says helping me out of the room where the guards were waiting. "You are dismissed" he says gruffly. The soldiers nod and disperse as Kaldur pulls me, trying to be gentle without looking like it.

"I am sorry my friend but it appeared to be the only way to save you from drowning" Kaldur says under his breath to me. I give him a small smile.

"Its fine Kaldur, I understand and I thank you for saving my life" I reply, trying to ignore my pain. I wince as a shock of pain travels up my hurt leg each time I step.

"My friend are you sure you are alright?" Kaldur asks feeling my wince.

"Yeah Kal just a couple broken bones" I reply as we reach the cells. He leads me into one, depositing me on a plain bed and shutting the heavy metal door behind us. He cuts of the bonds around my wrists and I rub them appreciatively.

"Be careful my friend, that collar is specially modified so I can contact you and this room is sound proof but they do have cameras" Kaldur says backing away from me. "I will try and get you out of here so please be careful,I will contact you later when I have a free chance" he says before opening the door and locking it behind him. I allow the pain to fill my features now and I sit up on the bed, using one of the sheets as bandages. I wrap my wounds carefully, wrapping the sheet into strips and lay back down on the bed allowing my eyes to shut. "_How did this happen?" _I wander aimlessly before drifting away to a fitful, pain filled sleep.

**Well I hope this was worth the wait! Hope you all enjoyed so please please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Singular Blame

**Thanks for the favs and follows and of course the reviews :) They are amazing, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer ****~ UM no just, just no**

**Singular Blame**

**Conner's POV**

The ride back on the Bio-Ship was silent not a single word uttered beside Wonder Woman short, terse, description of events to Superman. Said heroines were now standing in the back end of the ship , my 'brother' of sorts with some slight support, watching an apparently emotionless Batman, his only emotion shown only his deeper then usual scowl and clench fists, the other senior heroes looking like wise worried and upset. The two Atlanteans, La'gaan and his mentor, stood the former's arms crossed as they stared out the back window of the ship at the sea, likely thinking of the traitor in their midst. J'onn was at the helm of the ship, M'Gann too distraught sitting beside Cassie, tears streaming silently down the Martain's face, the blonde staring down at her feet. Most stressful were the two young Bats, Batgirl sitting as far away from everyone as she could, her knees drawn up on her seat as she stared out the window,umoving. Robin was the most distressing though, he had refused to relinquish his hold on Nightwing's escrima sticks, glaring at them as if it was their fault his metaphorical brother was taken. I was also anger, wishing I had the one who was really at fault in front of me, Kaldur. Though I knew the fault was not entirely on my ex leader and friends shoulders, I never should had left Dick behind in the tunnels, despite orders, or gone back to open up the tunnel. I would have been able to withstand the blast like Superman and protect him and likely have fought off Dick's captors.

"Ugggghhh" I growl under my breath slamming my fist on the armrest causing both Martians to wince. I look away in anger and apology, unwilling to meet their gazes, staring at the sea. _I will find you Kaldur and make you pay. _I promise mentally, staring into the blue depths. _"And we'll get you back Dick_

**Kaldur's POV**

I shut the prison door behind me, guilt heavy in my stomach. One of my best friends was behind that door due to my actions, heavily injured due to a bomb I had planted. I pull out the small device that was linked to the camera used in all of the cells, I had gotten it in case of this very situation, and look as Dick's face contorts in pain from his injures, another pang of guilt rippling through me. The captured hero then begins to treat his wounds with a thin bed sheet, more guilt and sorrow ripping trough me but I was carefully yo keep the expression from my face as I passed some soldiers. They dip their heads to me, a sign of respect and I incline mine in the slightest as a response, moving past them to my private chambers. I finally reach my only sanctuary on my father's ship and swiftly enter, softly shutting and locking the door behind me so not to raise suspicions. I had already cleared the room of any spyware, manually checking then using a piece of 'bat- tech- designed by Dick to cause the devices to malfunction giving me complete and total privacy. I had never been more grateful for it then now. I fall unceremoniously on the bed, putting the small camera device down on my nightstand, and allow myself to feel the regret and guilt stored inside of me. I didn't know if anyone else had been left behind and if so whether they were saved, I could have been involved with the death of some of my closest friends and not even know. I find myself searching for someone to blame but find I can only place fault on myself. Tula's death had been my fault, having not led the mission to the best of my ability, the second Robin's death also fell on my head as I had noticed something wrong with the boy before he had gone of to search for his true mother. It was a miracle Dick had forgiven me so easily, not placing any of the blame on me instead shouldering it himself. This undercover plan was also my fault, Dick had mentioned it off handedly and I had encouraged him to expend it and before it had begun I had pressured him into not telling anyone else other then Wally on who he insisted due to starting the Team who in turn insisted his girlfriend of 5 years know, and to allow me to carry it out, pushing leadership on his shoulders. It was selfish. Nightwing had to deal with a still broken team after the death of Tula and the departure of Garth, Wally, Artemis and to add to the flames my apparent betrayal all within the span of a few months, the death of Tula acting as a wake up call for Artemis and Wally and causing Garth to retreat to grieve into Atlantis. So upon finding out the identity of my father on top of all of this I left, leaving Dick alone to take up my slack and put back together the Team from the shambles in which I left it. Then I pushed farther, almost naturally sinking into a villainous role, using my pent up anger at everything, Tula's rejection, Garth and her dating, my breakup with Raquel after a very short relationship, My King lying to me, Lord Orm's betrayal as Ocean Master finally being reveled, all of it pent up over the years now being channeled to attack my friends, former friends I doubt they would ever accept me back after Milena Island, after the kidnapping of their leader, and after blending in and truly becoming the son of a member one of the World's biggest threats, the Light. I pick up the device, seeing Dick asleep and debate on whether or not to contact him now, deciding against it due to his extensive injuries and need to rest especially since his future was so up in the air. I sigh again and place the device back deciding to try and copy my friend knowing I would need the rest so I could have my wits about me and hopefully steer my friend to the kindest fate, maybe formulate a plan to get him rescued. I stare up at the ceiling, before my eyes flicker shut and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**This was a really long paragraph and nothing really happened other then Kaldur angst and some Conner anger ... so in response the next chapter's POV will be decided by you guys! Send in who's POV you want in a **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
